


Lead Singer

by ActualEmoTrash



Series: Nursey/Dex Ficlets [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cliche, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lead Singer, M/M, Punk Dex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualEmoTrash/pseuds/ActualEmoTrash
Summary: Punk Dex AU where everything is the same except Dex is the lead singer of his own punk band (Nursey loves it). As usual the boys are cute but a little oblivious. <3Punk Dex is my Aesthetic





	1. Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head cannon that Nursey has a complete lack of knowledge of classic rock and early 2000's punk  
> -I've had this sitting around for months and just haven't gotten around to finishing it until now-  
> Songs:  
> 21st Century Breakdown- Green Day  
> Help- The Front Bottoms  
> Daydream Away- All Time Low

“Dex, sweetie, can you come in here?" Bitty called from the kitchen as Dex worked on his coding work in the living room.  
  
“Yeah Bitty, what's up?” He replied making his way into the kitchen.  
  
“Lardo said you and your band are performing on Friday. Why didn't you tell me?” Bitty asked. He turned around, taking a break from his pie, to give Dex a fair  
amount of attitude. He crossed his arms firmly over his chest to show that he meant business.  
  
Dex sighed and tried not to be too intimidated by Bitty. “I didn’t want you guys to feel obligated to come.”  
  
Dex ducked his head and ran his finger back and forth along his industrial piercing. He wasn't sure if he really wanted the team coming to his performance. Band Dex and Hockey Dex have always been separate people. Band Dex had fun and went out late, whereas hockey Dex woke up early and got great grades. It felt weird for his worlds to be colliding. He had only told Shitty and Lardo because of the low-key artistic vibes of the venues he got to play. He didn't want it to seem like he was keeping a secret, he just knew that a bunch of hockey bros would really stand out in a place like that. He couldn't blame Lardo for telling Bitty though, everyone tells Bitty everything. She probably just assumed that Bitty already knew. He was a little surprised that it took Bitty this long to find out.  
  
Bitty's expression softened and he moved towards Dex “Aw sweetie, you know we would all love to go to your concert. We're a family.”  
  
"I know" Dex said quietly. he rubbed his hands together nervously, not looking at Bitty. “I just.. forgot?"  
  
Bitty reached up and put a firm hand on Dex's shoulder. "I don't stand for excuses."  
  
"I'm not trying to make up excuses, I just- ugh" Dex sighed and leaned slightly into Bitty's touch.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to be honest with me. Heaven knows I try not to judge.”  
  
"I know" Dex sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
Bitty looked up at him expectantly "Go on honey."  
  
“You guys aren’t into my type of music." Dex opened his eyes and looked down at Bitty. "I just don’t think you’d like it."  
  
“C’mon hun, you can’t really think we wouldn’t love to see you playing. Even if we don’t like the music, we’re there for you.”  
  
Dex sighed and looked up at Bitty. It would be nice to have his team supporting him and none can say no to Bitty. Dex cracked a slight smile and tried to relax. Bitty smiled back and stood on his toes to wrap his arms tightly around Dex's shoulders.  
  
"I’ll send the details to the group chat." Dex said wrapping his arms around Bitty's back. "I guess whoever wants to come, can.”  
  
“You won’t regret it.” Bitty said beaming as he let go of Dex and walked back over to his pie. “Now get over here and help me chop these berries.”  
  


* * *

  
Dex was sitting on the bed of his dorm strumming away on his guitar, his over-sized headphones plugged into his trusty old amp. He wasn’t playing anything in particular just letting his fingers move up and down the guitar neck, playing whatever chord felt right. It had been a mediocre day at best, music was his favorite coping method. He wouldn't admit it to the team but, he liked playing music even more than playing hockey. He had to work his ass of to be good at hockey, but music seemed to flow naturally. He didn't mind working, and hockey definitely ranked among his top few favorite things, but it was nice to be able to relax.  
Playing guitar was probably the most relaxing things he did, unless you count the few times he fell asleep on Nursey during their netflix marathons. He hated to admit it, but he always slept better when he wasn't alone, and he slept best when the person sleeping next to him was Nursey.  
  
Dex kept playing, brainstorming ideas for new songs but not actually writing anything down. Dex got so lost in his playing that he didn't hear the knocking at his door.  
  
“Hey Dex! I know you’re in there!” He heard someone yell, though it was muffled quite a bit by his headphones. He stopped strumming and moved his guitar off his lap.  
  
“It’s open” He yelled back, unplugging his amp and setting his headphones down next to his bed.  
  
Nursey opened the door and stepped inside. He stopped to watch Dex climb back onto his bed. Dex wasn't surprised it was Nursey, usually when someone was yelling at his door, it was Nursey.  
  
“Oh sorry" Nursey said a bit awkwardly as he stood in Dex's doorway. "I didn't actually mean to disturb you. I just thought you were ignoring me." He mumbled the last part as if he didn't actually want Dex to hear it.  
  
"It's fine, I can play later." Dex stretched out his legs and yawned. "What do you want?"  
  
"I just need help with some math problems, but if you're busy or tired I'll go." Nursey rubbed at the back of his neck and Dex tried not to smile at how adorable Nursey's awkward side was. He rarely got to see Nursey without his 'chill' attitude, it was nice. He moved over and patted his bed motioning for Nursey join him.  
  
"I'm not tired and I was just messing around with my guitar, nothing important. Come let me help you with your math?"  
  
Nursey smiled and sat down next to Dex as he pulled his textbook out of his bag.  
  
"Thanks Dexy."  
  


* * *

  
“Hey Bitty, you said you need a ride to the concert, right?” Nursey yelled as he walked into the Haus swinging his keys around his finger.  
  
“Yeah hun, if you have the room. Lardo’s car is full. Shitty came down for the weekend and Ransom and Holster are going with them. There’s only so many hockey players you can shove into her small car.”  
  
Nursey leaned against the couch as he waited.“So I’m taking you, Chowder, and Tango. Anyone else?”  
  
“Is Whiskey coming?” Bitty asked as he came down the stairs and went to put on a jacket.  
  
“He has a huge test on Monday and said he was gonna try and study for a bit.”  
  
“Poor boy, between his studying and hanging out with the Lax boys, we barely get to see him.”  
  
“Maybe he’ll be around more when him or Tango get dibs.”  
  
“Maybe..” Bitty turned around and looked towards the stairs. “Chowder, sweetie, are you ready to go?” He called up the stairs.  
  
“Yeah Bitty, I’m coming.” Chowder called back as he ran down the stairs. He already had a huge smile plastered on his face. "I can't wait to see Dex perform. He's going to be great."  
  
"He certainly is hun." Bitty replied grinning.  
  
Chowder grabbed his Sharks sweatshirt from where he left it on the couch. "C'mon Nursey, We have to get there on time."  
  
"Chill Chow, it's a concert not school."  
  


  
“So this is where Dex is performing?” Nursey questioned “I didn’t even know they had places like this in Massachusetts. I haven’t seen a venue this underground since I was back in New York.”  
  
He had smoked a bit before coming to the show, just to calm his nerves. Though as they walked towards the entrance of the venue, that had no name and only a single security guard, he figured he probably could've just smoked inside.  
  
“Well Dex did say it was a small place. I just envisioned it looking more.. finished” Bitty replied a bit nervously.  
  
“Don’t worry, places like this have the best shows. I used to go to places like this in city all the time.”  
  
Chowder, who hadn’t stopped bouncing since they got into the car, was happily speed talking to a dazed looking Tango.  
  
“...It’s going to be great. Do you think they're going to perform first or last? I can’t believe I haven’t seen Dex's band play yet. He’s like my best friend, sure it’s not my type of music, but it’s Dex. Besides Nursey, Caitlin, and Bitty he's like my favorite person at Samwell, well I love the whole team but I really love Dex. His band is probably going to be really really good. Dex is super talented.” Chowder finally took a second to breathe and Tango looked around with wide eyes.  
  
“I just have so many questions.”  
  
"You always have so many questions."  
  
It was only $11 bucks to get in and against many objections, Nursey paid for the four of them. He knew Bitty was going to spend the next week telling him how he didn't need to, but that's the best part about having obnoxiously rich parents. They found out there were two bands that were performing before Dex’s band, so they went to go find Lardo and the boys.  
  
After hearing the first band play Nursey made a mental note to check out more of their songs later. They had a really chill Metric meets Vampire Weekend sort of sound. It was definitely unique that he was vibing to it. The second band was more like a Metallica cover band than anything. He wasn’t trashing Metallica, he just happened to like more ‘relaxing’ music.  
  
Then the moment they were all waiting for Dex's band. When Dex came out on stage Nursey could feel his heart speed up. He looked even more punk than usual, and it was a really good look. He had black eyeliner messily smudged under his eyes and he traded out all of his simple cartilage studs for black hoops. He has even changed out the plain silver bar that goes across his ear for a red one with spikes on each end. He had a black tank top that was worn out and had rugged, broken edges. Nursey wanted to run his hands along it, it was somehow simultaneously tough and soft. To make the outfit even hotter Dex had on a pair of tight black ripped jeans, that sadly Nursey had only gotten the pleasure of seeing once before. Topping off his 90's inspired attire was his purposely messed up hair and a pair of slightly broken black vans. It was perfect.  
  
Dex walked out to the mic in the center of the stage and smiled at the crowd. That smile was definitely going in the ‘reasons I love Dex’ folder that he kept in the back of his head.  
  
“Hey guys, as many of you know, we’re 'What’s Left' and we’re going to play some songs for you tonight.” Dex backed away from the mic for a second, looking over his shoulder at a guy holding a guitar. “Let’s start this off with the song that inspired us to become a band, sing along if you know it.”  
  
The guitar and drums started first. The song sounded vaguely familiar, but not enough for Nursey to place it. Dex smirked at the crowd before leaning back towards the mic.  
  
“Born into Nixon, I was raised in hell.  
A welfare child where the teamsters dwelled.  
The last one born and the first to run.  
My town was blind from refinery sun.”  
  
Nursey still couldn’t place the song, but the rest of the crowd obviously could, they were jumping and shouting along with Dex. Nursey didn’t need to know the song to know that they were great. He was lost in Dex’s performance. Sure the rest of the band was great, but seeing Dex up there, so confident and commanding, it was quite a sight. Somehow it was even better than watching Dex play hockey, he was great at hockey, but he belonged on the stage.  
  
After the song finished, Dex and the other guitarist started playfully arguing about whether they played Green Day or The Front Bottoms better. They decided the only fair way to decide would be to play a song by The Front Bottoms and let the audience decide.  
  
“Okay guys” Dex said into the mic as the bassist played some random notes behind him.“You're the tie breaker.”  
  
The drummer started first, really pounding at the drums. Nursey was a little shocked that small town boy Dex had a girl as his drummer but it was a good kind of surprised. The rest of the band joined her, now with someone on the keyboard. As soon as Dex started to sing Nursey’s attention was drawn away from the frankly awesome drummer and over to Dex's spot central stage.  
  
“Some of us go through some changes.  
Some of us go through some phases.  
Things we fall into, and then fall out  
You explain this to yourself in the bathroom mirror last night, as you take your toothbrush out of your mouth.  
You say ‘This is what I want, motherfucker make it happen for me’  
You say ‘This is what I want, motherfucker make it happen for me’”  
  
Dex stepped back for a minute and let the drummer really go at it before launching into the chorus.  
  
They played 5 of their own songs, songs that Nursey definitely needed to download onto his phone. Then Dex took another break to talk.  
  
“Okay guys, it’s been great playing for you tonight, but this is going to be our last song. I usually hate to end off our show with a cover, but this song is for a very special asshole who's making his first appearance at one of our shows today. I just hope he knows this is for him.”  
  
Dex started playing his guitar and Nursey’s heart stopped, this was a song he knew. This was a song he definitely knew and Dex definitely knew he knew.  
  
“I wish you could see your face right now, cause you’re grinning like a fool.  
And we’re sitting on your kitchen floor on a Tuesday afternoon.  
It doesn’t matter when we get back to doing what we do.  
Cause right now could last forever, just as long as I’m with you.  
You’re just a daydream away.  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you  
And I'll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place so I never have to lose”  
  
Nursey couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Dex was dedicating a song that Nursey had shown him to someone at the show. Dex was dedicating a song to him. A love song. The feeling was better than any buzz he'd ever experienced, even better than the time shitty and him smoked a whole bowl of the good stuff in the reading room. He'd never had a song dedicated to him and Dex was the last person he expected it from. The song ended and they walked off stage, only coming back out when the crowd wouldn’t stop shouting about a encore. Nursey didn’t even notice what song they were playing. All he could think was that Dex just dedicated a song to him. Dex just dedicated a love song to him. They finished playing and Nursey immediately fished his phone out of his pocket to text Dex.  
  
>Nursey: I need to see you  
>Nursey: Now  
>Dex: Give me 10 minutes to help the band get our stuff into Mike’s van  
>Dex: Meet me by my truck


	2. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just fluffy nerds in love.

Nursey took a deep breath and handed Bitty his keys, along with a weak explanation. He tried to compose himself and headed out of the venue. He pulled on the sleeves of his jacket as the brisk air hit his chest.   
  
“Fuck” He mumbled to himself. “What if I was wrong? Why would he dedicate a song to me, fuck, I’m probably wrong. He wouldn't dedicate a song to ME. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”   
  
Nursey was so lost in his own head that he hadn’t noticed the approaching footsteps.   
  
“You’re not wrong.” Dex said softly. Nursey nearly jumped out of his skin at Dex’s sudden presence. “It was for you.”  
  
Nursey tried to think of something intelligent to say, but the only thing he could get out was “Oh”  
  
“Oh? That’s it. I put my fucking heart out and there and dedicate a damn love song to you and all you can come up with is 'oh'.” Nursey hadn't expected Dex to sound that hurt, like he was on the verge of yelling or crying, but not sure which.   
  
“I-I just” Nursey looked down at his feet and took a deep breath before looking back at Dex. “I can’t always think of witty comebacks”  
  
“I don’t want a witty comeback. I want the truth.” Dex looked more vulnerable than Nursey had ever seen him.   
  
“The truth” Nursey repeated with a slight nervous laugh. “The truth is that I like you, a lot, and you standing there looking like sex-on-a-stick is making it ridiculously hard for me to come up with words.”  
  
Dex’s expression went from vulnerable to smug in a matter of seconds. “You think I look like ‘sex-on-a-stick’, really?” He said with a slight teasing tone.   
  
“Yeah." Nursey answered matter-of-factly. "I’ve never seen your hair like that, and the eyeliner is.. so fucking hot, it makes your eyes pop. They look like they're on fire, you should wear it more often.”  
  
“Maybe I will” Dex smirked as he walked around and climbed into the driver’s seat of his truck.   
  
"And those pants are practically sinful." Nursey continued, regained some of his 'chill'.  
  
Dex leaned across the console and pushed open the passenger door. “You coming?”  
  
Nursey stood there in a state of shock for a second before very excitedly nodding his head and climbing into the truck.  
  
>Nursey: Hey Bitty, I’m going back with Dex.”  
>Bitty: Have fun ;)  
  
Nursey smiled and laughed a bit to himself.   
  
“What’s so funny?” Dex asked not tearing his eyes away from the road.  
  
“Bitty knows”   
  
“I think everyone but Chowder knows and that’s only because Chowder is oblivious to everything.”  
  
“When Chowder finds out we’re not going to hear the end of it.” Nursey said looking out the window.   
  
Dex smiled and tapped his fingers on the wheel. “Yeah but he’ll be happy”  
  
Dex hummed in agreement and turned on the radio. 

* * *

  
They walked to Dex’s dorm in comfortable silence. Nursey couldn’t help but smile. He was going back to Dex’s room. Dex who had just played an amazing concert, and dedicated a love song to him. Dex who was a bit sweaty but still looked like absolute sex-on-a-stick. Dex who liked him back.   
  
They got to the dorm and Dex used his card to open the door to dorms as Nursey followed close behind. They walked up to the third floor and down the hall to Dex's room. He unlocked the door and walked in. Nursey took a deep breath and followed him, not quite sure how to control his breathing.  
  
Dex was sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for Nursey to walk in. Nursey paused by the door then walked in, Dex watching his every step. He reached over and grabbed Dex's hand giving it a slight squeeze.   
  
“Okay.” Dex said more to himself than Nursey “So I really want to kiss you, but I also want to talk. The problem is if I start kissing you I don’t think I'll be able to stop.”  
  
“Same here, what do you want to talk about.” Nursey ran his thumb back and forth along the side of Dex’s hand.   
  
“Us” Dex looked over at Nursey and smiled a bit. “I’m fine just hooking up, if that’s what you want, but I like you for more than just your body.”   
  
“Oh, c’mon Dex. You have to know we’d be more than just a hook-up. Besides I’m not really the hook-up type.”  
  
“You’re not the hook-up type?? You flirt with everyone.”  
  
“I like to flirt and even make out with people, but I don’t really do hooking-up.” Nursey looked nervously at his hands for a second. “I haven’t even slept with anyone since high school.” He mumbled quietly   
  
“Well then I guess I have a lot to teach you.” Dex smirked and put his hands on Nursey’s shoulders gently pushing him back onto the bed.  
  
“I’d love that” Nursey smirked back as he wrapped his arms around Dex’s waist pulling with him.  
  
Dex leaned forward and nudged his nose against Nursey’s before resting their foreheads together. “Fair warning, you’re going to have a hard time pulling these pants off me, they’re almost tighter than my actual skin.”   
  
Nursey laughed a bit and leaned up to kiss Dex, short and sweet. “The price you pay for being a hot musician.” He said softly against Dex’s lips before kissing him again.  
  


* * *

  
Nursey woke up sweaty and well rested, cuddled up against Nursey’s chest in his small dorm bed. The sun was just barely coming through Dex’s curtain. Dex was lightly snoring with his arm draped lightly over Nursey’s waist. Dex yawned and scrunched up his nose as he pulled Nursey closer to his chest. It was easily the cutest thing Nursey had ever seen.   
  
“Dexy” Nursey said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed Dex’s nose. “We have to shower before we head over to the Haus. Bitty told me yesterday that he was making chocolate chip waffles in celebration of your performance.”  
  
Dex yawned again and hid his face in Nursey’s neck. Nursey kissed the top of Dex’s head and smiled as he tightened his grip on him.   
  
“I want waffles, but I don’t want to move” Dex mumbled into Nursey’s neck, placing a soft kiss there.   
  
“C’mon babe it’s not just waffles, it’s team breakfast, we gotta go.”  
  
“Babe?” Dex moved so he was looking at Nursey and smirked. “Really?”  
  
“Is it too much?” Nursey asked furrowing his brows.  
  
Dex’s smirk became a full on smile as he looked at Nursey’s ridiculous concerned face. He leaned forward and kissed Nursey’s nose letting his hands come up to cup his face.  
  
“I love it” Dex said as his eyes crinkled in the corners.  
  
“You’re adorable” Nursey felt lighter than he had in awhile, he could almost swear he was dreaming. He ran his hand down Dex’s side as his blush got brighter and made it’s way down his neck and across his chest.   
  
“Shut up” Dex replied playfully, trying to ignore the fact he kept getting redder. “Let’s just go shower.”  
  
“Together?” Nursey asked his voice full of hope.   
  
“Of course. Why waste the water?”  
  


* * *

  
After the shower Nursey checked his phone to find a few texts from Bitty, a bunch in the group chat, and even more from Chowder. Nursey smiled at his phone loving all of his ridiculous friends so much.   
  
Dex held his hand as they walked back to the Haus, occasionally swinging them back and forth as he hummed to himself.   
  
“You know” Nursey started as he looked over at Dex’s messy hair and content expression “You’re a little soft for the lead singer of a punk band.”  
  
“I’m not soft” Dex replied still swinging their hands. “I just like you. A lot of punk people are giant geeks at their core. You just don’t know enough of them.”  
  
“Touche Poindexter. I like you too.”   
  
“I know, that’s why I’m taking you on a date later” Dex replied matter-of-factly.  
  
“Oh are you?” Nursey asked smiling over at Dex’s confidence.  
  
“Yup, and I’m not gonna tell you where, because I’m a gentleman and I like for there to be a little suspense.”  
  
“Don’t gentlemen usually take someone on a date before giving them a blowjob?”  
  
“No one’s perfect”  
  
They walked into the Haus Kitchen to find all the Haus members, Caitlin, Shitty, Tango and even Whiskey gathered around eating breakfast. As soon as they entered all eyes were on them. Nursey kinda wanted to hide under the table. It felt weird to have most of the team staring at him, like they had been waiting for them. There was another second of awkward silence before Shitty, Holster and Ransom started cheering and clapping and Chowder was practically crushing them in a very overly excited hug.   
  
“My best friends are together. I’m so happy for you guys. Now we can double date. It’s so great.”  
  
Dex coughed a bit and Chowder backed off to let them breathe. Nursey wrapped his arm around Dex’s shoulder and pulled him close. Even Lardo was grinning at them. Chowder’s right, he thought to himself as Dex smiled up at him, this is great.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Punk Dex is my favorite Dex


End file.
